I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to educational board games and, more particularly, to an educational board game designed to provide both entertainment as well as teach the electoral system of electing presidents of the United States.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known board games which utilize game board pieces which move about the game board in one fashion or another. None of these previously known games, however, simultaneously provides entertainment for the players as well as educate the players about the government of the United States.
In particular, none of these previously known game boards are designed to educate the game players regarding the electoral process for electing the president of the United States. The electoral process, furthermore, is somewhat difficult to comprehend since the president of the United States is not elected by majority vote of the citizens but, instead, elected by the majority vote of the electoral college. The electoral college, in turn, consists of a number of votes assigned to each state in the union, so that it is possible for a president of the United States to obtain a majority of the votes from the electoral college and yet obtain only a minority of the popular vote.
Likewise, there are no games known to Applicants that are designed to teach historical facts about government and past presidents of the United States in an entertaining fashion. Rather, such historical facts are typically learned by memorization which is dull and tedious.